Finally! 2
by pikachumomma
Summary: Sequel to Finally!  Harry has been in a coma for 3 weeks, he finally wakes up. Dom Harry.  HP/LM/LV pairing.


The Death Eaters were avoiding their Lord's Manor. If they needed to tell him something they sent it through the owl post accepting that later they would be crucio'd but that is better than death. Something had happened, since their Second-in-Command has rarely been seen in three weeks, and when people do he is so pale and frigid, well even more so than normal unless he was seen with his mates. Everyone knew Lucius as a formidable opponent whether in magic or politics but he has been more ruthless and no one dares to say a word to him as they don't want a sharp insult or curse thrown at them. While those two leaders were worrying, the one everyone was concerned and terrified for was Harry Potter their Co-Leader. He may not be sociable with them and his punishments were harsh but fair, but he had a charming personality and he was able to make their Lord and Lucius more tolerable even likeable. Which is why they were worried since he hasn't been seen or spoken about for three weeks. It was almost taboo to speak of Harry when in the company of their Lord or Lucius. Which leaves us worrying about what happened? Had Voldemort off'ed him? Had Lucius been a jealous lover? Was he injured? Missing? Was he a robot that had been discovered as a spy for the muggles?

The last one had Lucius snorting in amusement as he sat by his husband's prone side telling him all of the outlandish rumors being spread about the three of them.

"Does it bring back memories my Love?" Lucius asked with sad smile brushing his hand against Harry's lifeless hair. The only thing that kept Lucius hoping that his love would wake was the steady albeit slow heart beat.

No response.

"It's almost as bad as when we first starting seeing each other, and yes it was seeing each other even if it was mostly sex. I remember when you approached me after that first meeting," Lucius said thinking back on the memory.

Flashback….

_Lucius had been staring at this new Harry with hungry devouring the fit body and raw power that Harry oozed. He barely had enough presence of mind to bow when they were dismissed and therefore surprised when Harry approached him whispering in his ear._

"_Follow me," Harry had commanded and walked away to a secluded corner in the shadows._

_Lucius followed the command without hesitation. Lucius knew he could be walking to his death but as long as he could bask in that rawness as he died he would be happy._

"_Do you find me attractive," Harry asked casually startling Lucius from his ogling. _

"_Very," Lucius breathed._

"_Perfect," Harry purred as he slammed Lucius into the wall, smashing their lips together for a dominating kiss that render Lucius speechless and breathless._

"_Be mine?" Harry asked as he bit Lucius throat before sucking it gently soothing the hurt._

_Moaning, Lucius gasped out, "Yours! Please!"_

_Harry grinned and lifted Lucius up against the wall grabbing Lucius leg and placing it on his hip. Catching on to what Harry wanted Lucius wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck, thrusting his hips wantonly as Harry continued to work his mouth across his throat, before apparating them to Harry's flat._

End Flashback…

Smiling a little, Lucius stated, "Never before had someone evoked such strong reactions out of me, my dominate."

Lucius lowered his head so his warm brow was touching Harry's cool throat and wrapping his arms around Harry's torso trying to bury himself with in Harry's side and gently cried. The stress of having his dominate mate and husband laying pale and unmoving so unlike his normal exuberant self was taxing for Lucius and it was beginning to wear him down. He had been strong for the first two weeks and was supporting Voldemort through this trial but this past week, Lucius has been losing the fight preferring to just stay near Harry's side. He knew that he shouldn't ignore their third mate, but it was hard being strong one when he was used to relying on Harry's everlasting strength.

Voldemort on the other hand had been silently watching his two mates from a shadowed corner. They had been bonded and married five months ago after three months of courting and sex allowing Voldemort to be comfortable with them and the commitment of bonding and marrying them. It has been the happiest Voldemort has ever been as well as the most loved. He was also feeling the most guilt. He knew Lucius doesn't blame him for what happened since he knew Harry had people saving thing, thankfully it only strayed to those that Harry loves, which were very few, namely himself, Lucius, Remus and Severus, Fenir and Sirius and occasionally Draco and Blaise, depending whether or not they were fighting, which currently they are not. Lucius also knew that Harry as their dominate would take their safety seriously but Voldemort couldn't help but feel that it was his fault that Harry is in a coma. If only he hadn't frozen when the crazed mudblood bitch threw Sectumsepra at him then Harry wouldn't have stepped in front of him while casting a powerful severing curse beheading the foul wench. If he hadn't panicked when Harry turned around his chest bloodied and staggered forward into his arms. If he had been faster at calling Severus to reverse and heal Harry. Shuddering , he remembered holding his husband in his arms as Harry whispered what Voldemort thought was his final words.

"_I love you my devil. It will be alright. Tell my angel I love him and it'll be alright as well," Harry whispered before his eyes rolled backwards and his body limp._

Voldemort smiled faintly thinking about their nicknames and asking why.

Flashback…

"_Why do you call Lucius Angel and myself Devil?" Voldemort asked one night as the three of them were cuddling in front of the fireplace after leisure love making. Harry was in the middle, Lucius was on his right and Voldemort was on his left._

"_A couple of reason Tom," Harry answered chuckling before explaining, "First is that Lucius looks like an angel with his blond hair, lithe and ivory body while you are dark haired and slightly darker complexion with beautiful ruby eyes. The second reason is how you guys place yourselves around me. Lucius likes to be on my right while you prefer my left. In the muggle world they often show people who are conflicted against right and wrong with a little angel on the right and a little devil on the left." _

"_What does that make you love?" Lucius asked tracing circles on Harry's bare chest._

"_One helluva lucky sonvabitch," Harry replied kissing both of their temples._

End Flashback…

Coming out of his memory, Voldemort noticed Lucius had fallen asleep and he approached their bed. Climbing onto the bed, Voldemort lifted Harry's arm and burrowed into his side placing the arm around his shoulders and holding it with his opposite hand to keep it there and fell asleep as well, dreaming that this had all been a nightmare. A terrible nightmare.

Lucius felt something lightly fluttering against his skin, batting the offending thing away, Lucius snuggled deeper into the warmth. He felt the tickling again, this time he smacked the offender. Oddly it felt like fingers and then he heard a deep chuckling. Eyes snapping open, Lucius quickly sat up to find a pair of tired but amused green eyes staring at him.

"Harry?" Lucius whispered. He saw his husband nod and Lucius threw himself at Harry wrapping his arm around Harry's neck nearly choking him as his body shakes, he is barely aware Harry's voice cooing.

"Shh, it's alright my angel, it's ok Lucius. I'm here. I already promised you I would never leave you. I wasn't about to break my promise. Shhh, its ok. I love you," Harry kept up his responses until Lucius finally calmed down enough to not strangle him, but still wouldn't let go.

"Why did you have to be so foolish?" Lucius asked harshly blinking back tears. Malfoys do not cry.

"Because its in my nature and I didn't have enough time to send up a shield," Harry answered gazing unwavering into Lucius's misty gray eyes.

SMACK!

Harry looked shocked before his eyes narrowed in anger and said, "That is your only one, angel."

"Then don't give me another reason, too," Lucius sneered pulling back superstitiously wiping his eyes.

Harry growled and grabbed Lucius by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a punishing kiss until Lucius whimpered and Harry gentled the kiss turning into one full of love and reassurance. Lucius moaned and tried to get closer tangling his limbs around his side of his husband. When they felt movement on the other side, pausing from their grinding, they looked to see their third mate trying to sneakily get off the bed.

"Tom," Harry said stopping the other man as his feet touched the ground.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked not turning to look at them still feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Come back here," Harry gently ordered holding his arm out in a welcoming gesture.

"I shouldn't intrude," Voldemort replied feeling a prickling sensation in his eyes for the first time.

"Tom," Harry said again but this time it held a warning.

Harry was beginning to get frustrated. Both of his mates were being stubborn, when all he wanted was to reaffirm their bond and rest, maybe eat some more before the emotional stuff would start. But nothing ever went according to plan for Harry. Sure the end result was always great but it was always harder to reach that point.

His little bit of patience was wearing thin and he grabbed Voldemort's arm and yanked him back into his side. He could see the shock in Voldemort's face. So far he had never felt the need to exert his dominance on Voldemort and for a very long time on Lucius, but today they pushing his limited limits (hehe).

"I told you to come here Tom," Harry growled causing Voldemort to flinch.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked reigning in his temper. He was thankful that Lucius was staying out of it.

"It was my fault that you were injured," Voldemort said looking away recalling the way Harry had slumped into his arms believing that his love had died.

Harry's heart clenched. He had been in his mate's shoes and his anger completely melted away. He gently turned Voldemort's face up with his fingers saying , "It wasn't you fault love. Things happened and I lose my calm when my loved ones are in danger. You and Lucius are the most important people in my life. You two keep my life going. I would sacrifice everything I had including my life to keep the two of you safe and protected. I know you both are Slytherins and think about the situation first," He shot an amused glare towards Lucius, "but I was a Gryffindor. I am better at thinking things over but in split seconds like that I am all Gryffindor. So please it wasn't your fault. I did what I thought was right."

"You could have pulled or pushed him out of the way," Lucius remarked pouting slightly that his bonded felt the need to sacrifice his delectable body.

"Like I said I'm all Gryffindor in those moments," Harry replied smirking as he glanced at happier Lucius, "Right now though I want to have my mates since I have a feeling I have been out for some time?"

"Three weeks, and before you ask I took care of your hygiene, hence no beard," Lucius stated rubbing his smooth cheek against Harry's slight stubble as he hadn't taken care of it today.

"Mmm I'm sorry my loves, how about I make it up to you?" Harry purred after kissing both Lucius and Voldemort.

His answer was twin moans, as he vanished their clothing. Lucius was aggressive and whispered his own lubing spell as he sunk down on his dominate's hard length moaning as he was once more filled and stretched.

Voldemort however was still wary about being rebuffed for his slowness and earlier transgression, but any lingering doubts were abruptly absolved when Harry pulled him down into passionate kiss filled with loved. When Harry pulled away, Voldemort was still dazed but coherent enough to hear his command, "Face Lucius and straddle me."

Voldemort sat up and turn so he was facing his other mate while straddling Harry's face. He jumped when he felt Harry's tongue at entrance but he wasn't left to dwell on the wonderful sensation since Lucius pulled his upper body closer and into a kiss. He jumped once more when he felt a finger enter him along with the tongue. Moaning he buck slightly, wanting more.

Lucius was in heaven having his mate in him once again, he had missed this, and he had missed being joined together with Harry. He had comforted and made love to their third mate, Tom, but there was just something having Harry's length in his ass that was so much better. In fact kissing Tom was so much better with having Harry with them once more. Harry's length kept hitting the right spot and Lucius could his orgasm approaching. He couldn't say anything as he was still kissing Tom but he knew the moment that Harry knew as his large warmth hand covered his length and the Lucius exploded in pleasure. He couldn't even continue with what he was previously doing as his mind was in euphoria. He was in such bliss that Lucius didn't feel Tom leaving Harry's chest or when Harry gently laid him down on their bed. He was too happy that his husband was alive and just had great reawakening sex.

As Lucius lay daze in their bed, Harry was gently thrusting and caressing Tom whispering his love in Tom's ear knowing that Tom needed to know that Harry loves him and doesn't blame him for what happened. As they were reaching their peaks, Harry held Tom close as they both reached their high. Harry collapsed beside Lucius who had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Turning to his side facing away from Lucius, Harry pulled Tom close to chest and intertwined their legs drifting off to sleep as well. His two beautiful mates wore him out even further.

Voldemort lay cuddled close to Harry's chest listening to the strong steady beat of Harry's heart. He still felt responsible for Harry's near death but was at peace knowing Harry didn't blame him and still loved him.

The next morning…

Harry groaned as the lights hit his face. Didn't the world know he was sleeping and require darkness? Scrunching his closed eyes, Harry sighed and opened his eyes blinking away the sleepiness. Frowning he looked to either side of the empty bed, confused since he was always the first to wake up. Shifting to sit up, he grunted at the soreness of his chest. It probably wasn't the smartest move to make love to his husbands right after waking up but they all needed it. Relaxing against the pillows before thinking of getting up to get dressed for the day, he heard voices down the hall. Smiling he knew his mates were coming back. Maybe he could convince them to take a bath with him. As their voices grew louder, their conversation befuddled him.

"Are you sure he is going to like this?" Voldemort voice questioned sounding nervous and skeptical.

"Of course he will," Lucius sneered although a hint of nervousness could be heard as well.

"It doesn't look edible though," Voldemort pointed out.

"I wasn't going to let those house-elves do it," Lucius huffed as they entered the bedroom.

Harry smiled at them and saw they were carrying two trays. Lifting an eyebrow in question, Harry waited till they reached the bed.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked smiling at the nervousness that was rolling off the two.

"We made you breakfast," Lucius started to say but Voldemort mutter, "More like lunch."

Glaring at Voldemort, Lucius continued, "We made you breakfast seeing as we were up first."

"Thank you my loves, so what are we eating?" Harry asked excited. He was the one that usually did their breakfast and for them to do so and the muggle way if he heard the conversation right was heartwarming and endearing.

"Those sandwiches you usually make along with some fruits, juice and tea," Voldemort answered uncovering the trays presenting the meal.

Harry looked at the tray in disbelief but smiled widely. There on the tray were several severely burnt sandwiches, perfectly sliced apples, grapes, strawberries and cream, orange juice with quite a bit of pulp and tea. Taking one of the sandwiches, he bit into it and chewed quickly before swallowing. Taking the glass of orange juice he took a sip washing down the burnt bread.

"Its delicious," Harry declared making both of his loves stare at him in shock.

"What? Its nothing like what you make!" Voldemort exclaimed shock, disbelief and hope marring his features.

"Just because it is a … little burnt doesn't mean its horrible," Lucius sneered at Voldemort although a pink from Harry's praise.

"Do you know why its delicious?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at his beautiful bickering husbands.

"Why?" They both asked skeptically with their eyebrows arched.

"Because you both prepared this meal with love," Harry replied eating more of the very crisp sandwich.

Lucius and Voldemort turned pink and muttered something that sounded like, "hufflepuff" and "sentimental fool"

"Come here my angel and my devil," Harry commanded with a loving tone beckoning them closer.

They slowly made their way to side of Harry when grabbed a strawberry and brought it to Lucius's mouth feeding him. He did the same for Voldemort. They finished the fruit in an easy silence just enjoying being together once more when Harry broke the silence by saying, "You two took such good care of me while I was napping,"

"That's an understatement," Lucius muttered but was ignored.

"that I wanted to thank you my loves. I don't deserve you two."

"It's us who don't deserve you Harry, but we aren't giving you up," Lucius replied kissing Harry firmly on his lips.

"We Slytherins tend to hold on to things very tightly that are worth keeping, and you are beyond worth it," Voldemort added pressing his own kiss to Harry's lips.

With a devious grin, Harry teased, "In that case, who's ready for a bath?"

Lucius returned the grin while Voldemort looked stunned before smiling and agreeing.

AN – So here is the sequel, how was it? Will it do? Let me know!

Huge Thank you's to all who alerted, favorited and review Finally! You guys truly made my day and felt compelled to give you a sequel. Hopefully it met expectations!


End file.
